The Zero Factor
by symphonycirrus
Summary: Sequel to "New Beginnings". Amidst the rebuilding of the OZ, an old enemy resurfaces. Rating for language, non-explicit adult situations
1. Chapter 1

I gave in to the nagging in my head and here is the sequel to "New Beginnings". I'd suggest reading it first if you haven't already.

I am my own beta, so if I missed something stupid, it's my fault.

Disclaimer: Sciffy rules all, and I do not.

* * *

"A ball?" DG cried.

Azkadellia cringed at the loud outburst and made sure no one was passing through the main foyer. She put on her 'patient' face. "That's right. Mother wants to celebrate Restoration Day in full force."

DG's eyes were still wide. "A ball. Like with fluffy dresses and stuffy important people and classical music and dancing."

"That's right." Az glanced over DG's shoulder at Wyatt Cain, who seemed perfectly content to let her handle this one.

"They _know_ I'm going to embarrass them, right? And they're still okay with this?"

"Deeg, you said you've been to dances before."

She laughed. "I don't think high school homecoming prepared me for a royal ball."

"Can't you dance?"

"Not the kind of dances you're used to."

"That's where Twinkletoes over there comes in." Cain tipped his head toward Ambrose, who was on his way to the queen's study.

"He's going to be my dance teacher?"

Az smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there, too. I need brushing up after a decade and a half. It'll be fun."

DG sighed. "Okay, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. When do we start?"

"Dance lessons tomorrow after your session with Tutor, and your first appointment with the seamstress is today at four. See you later!" She scurried off before DG could go off about her ongoing problems with the seamstress. That was one Cain could deal with. Jeb fell into step beside her.

"Nice getaway."

She grinned. "I thought so."

DG had found the idea of 24 hour guard disconcerting. Perhaps it was a lingering fear of being alone, but Azkadellia had to admit she found her companion comforting. Her sessions with Raw were helping her come to terms with the horrors of her possession, but having Jeb a shout away made her feel very secure. She knocked quickly on her mother's study door before entering.

Her mother, father, and Ambrose were all seated around the desk. Jeb followed her in, taking up position by the door.

"Hi, sweetheart. Have a seat." Her father said.

"How's the guest list coming?" she inquired, taking the empty seat between her father and Ambrose.

"There are so many people." Her mother stated. "And if we forget anyone, they'll be offended. That's why it has taken three weeks to get it this far."

---

When the guest list team started rattling off names, Jeb's mind tuned out. All these lords and governors and leaders and advisors and talk of who was loyal to who just boggled his mind. To occupy himself, he evaluated the security of the study. The only window faced another wing of the building. He recalled hearing the queen state that if her window faced out, she'd spend all her time looking at the beauty of the OZ and never get any work done. He could see the windows of the security office and maintenance office. On the second floor he saw into the seamstress' office. The only other door in the room led to a small restroom. Of course, his father had been over this room before and installed proper locks on all doors and windows.

His eyes drifted over to Azkadellia. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from her in the past few weeks. It certainly helped when everyone stopped staring at her in the halls or avoiding her like a plague. She smiled more. She didn't keep her head down as much. He watched her bite her lip in concentration. He thought it was cute but would never say so. She had several little habits that he found endearing. Like how she picked at her hands in her lap when she felt nervous or guilty. Or how her eyes gave away when she was about to win "Go Fish".

He snapped out of his thoughts as the Prince Consort caught him staring. He shot his eyes forward and looked intently at a painting on the wall facing him. He certainly hoped his face wasn't red, or he'd be out of a job by suppertime. His radio crackled and his father's voice spoke from it.

"Jeb?"

He quickly excused himself and slipped into the hallway. "I'm here."

"Can you come down to the office? We need to go over plans for this security nightmare the queen is arranging."

"Sure. The princess is in the queen's study with her parents. I'm on my way."

---

She followed Ambrose out of the study, ready to ask Jeb what he thought about inviting every tribal chief of the Eastern Guild to the ball, but found herself face-to-face with a new member of the guard, a young fellow that was just hired last week.

"Where's Jeb?"

"He's attending to some business in the office, your highness. He says he will meet you after your session."

Unexpectedly disappointed, she nodded. Of course Jeb might have other security business to attend to. Besides, she shouldn't need him with her every second. Her father came up beside her and looped her arm through his. "May I escort you to your quarters, my lady?" He asked with a smile. Az grinned and nodded with a curtsy. She looked at her feet. Her shoes were flat-soled and very simple. She was amazed that certain skills, like the ability to walk in ridiculously high heels, belonged only to the witch. Those distinctions pleased her; gave her a feeling of identity apart from her possessor.

"I am so proud of you, sweetheart." Her father spoke quietly as they walked to her room. He was the first one she really felt had seen her as _her_ at the eclipse. She would never forget that.

"Thank you, Daddy." He didn't need to go into the reasons why he was proud of her. He knew that she knew.

He squeezed her hand and they rounded the bend where Raw waited outside her door. The Prince Consort nodded to the viewer and to Azkadellia before making his exit. Az smiled at Raw and opened the door.

---

"But if we place our men here and here," Wyatt Cain pointed to a map of the premises. "We still have these two entrances uncovered." He sat down at the table and rubbed his forehead. "Even with our new people, we just don't have enough for an event like this."

"We could call the CCPD." Jeb suggested lamely.

"Reg can't spare any more men than I can, especially on a holiday."

Simon Vetch leaned on the table next to Jeb. "We're assuming people will come to the closest entrance."

Burns picked up his line of thought. "We direct everyone to a single entrance."

"It'll make for a long line getting in, but we won't be stretched so thin."

Wyatt thought on it for a moment. "And we put a few guys on the roof and on grounds patrol. It's good. But if we get some troublemakers, they could come from any of the other grounds entrances after dark and we'd never see 'em coming."

Simon spoke up again. "In my hometown on holidays we'd put luminary lights along the street. They look nice and if you make them bright enough, they light up the street like daylight."

"Go outside and estimate how many we'll need for each path." Wyatt directed. He glanced at the wall clock and sighed. "I have to go make sure DG doesn't kill the seamstress."

As Jeb followed his father out of the office, he heard him mutter, "If I spend the next week making freakin' luminaries, Vetch is cleaning sidearms 'til next Restoration Day."

---

"I am a princess, not a pastry!"

Az couldn't stifle a giggle. DG stood in the middle of the seamstress' dressing room in an enormous pink dress, complete with seven layers of ruffles on the skirt.

"Laugh it up, Az. You're not the one dressed as a strawberry cupcake."

The seamstress began a tirade about how impossible it was to work with the princess DG and she was getting grey hairs growing in. DG shouted right back at her about her ridiculous dresses and who would want to wear this ugly thing anyway. Azkadellia managed to shout over them both.

"Shut up!"

Having their undivided, if not shocked attention, she began.

"Madam seamstress, my sister means no disrespect to the dutiful service you have provided to our family over many years. You produce fine clothes. I think DG would simply prefer a dress that is less…complicated. For example," she stepped over to her sister. "If perhaps you could eliminate some of the ruffles here, and let the skirt flow from the waist?"

DG was looking pointedly from Az to her puffy sleeves, and doing a remarkable job of staying quiet.

"Maybe a little less volume in the sleeve as well?"

"Simpler…" the seamstress pondered as she scrutinized the dress. "Yes, I see what you're talking about. Let me draw up a sketch." The middle-aged woman hurried back into her office.

"Oh my gosh, get me out of this." Gritted DG.

Of course, Cain and Jeb just had to come around the corner at that moment. Wyatt caught one look at DG, turned on his heel, and headed back out to the hall. Jeb studied her for a moment.

"It looks like a cake."

* * *

Reviews & ConCrit = Love & Updates!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Jeb kept pace with Azkadellia as she wandered the gardens, as she did most evenings. The flora cast long shadows on the winding paths. She stopped to pluck an occasional weed the gardener had missed that day, chatting on about the plans for her sister's dress and other arrangements for Restoration Day.

"You'll be there, won't you? I mean like really there and not on the roof or at the door."

He chuckled. "Yes, I'll be there. Apparently we're getting dress uniforms for the occasion. Father's been complaining that he can't move in it. He claims he can't take down people in a starched jacket and tie."

She smiled. "At least I'll have someone to stand next to the whole night. I'd feel stupid just standing there while DG gets asked to dance all the time."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure you'll be asked to dance."

"My father and Ambrose don't count."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll bet you…a week's worth of card game choices that at least two men beside your father and Ambrose ask you to dance."

Laughing, she replied, "Deal. But you'd better win or you're going to be playing a lot of Go Fish."

He checked the time. "Speaking of, we'd better be getting inside if you don't want to be late for your game night with DG."

-

Seven rounds of gin rummy later, Az laid her cards on the table. "That's it for me, Deeg. I'm going to bed. Don't forget dance lessons tomorrow."

Her sister looked like she might argue, but decided against it. "At least you don't have five hours of tutoring beforehand. My brain may be mush."

Az grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeb held the door for her as they headed toward her quarters.

"At least _you_ had a winning night." She quipped.

"I swear, beginner's luck." He laughed.

"Five out of seven? Hardly."

"I don't understand half of those games. I can't even remember all four suits."

"You are so full of it. You love it and just don't want to admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed, grinning as they entered her sitting room.

A small bed sat near the princess's bedroom door.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I was wondering when that would show up. I ordered it a few days ago. It's your bed."

"My bed?"

"Yes. You can't sleep in a bedroll forever."

"But what if you have people in the sitting room?"

"It folds flat and slides under the sofa."

"Az, I don't know-"

"Are you really going to turn down a real mattress?" She walked over to it and pulled back the blanket. "With real sheets? DG claims these are the most comfortable kind."

Realizing his defeat, he simply stated, "You didn't have to do this."

"Jeb, stop the selfless act, thank me, and then tell me goodnight."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you. Goodnight, Az."

She grinned, pleased he hadn't rejected her small gift. "Goodnight."

---

Zero's smirking face loomed over Azkadellia.

"Miss me?"

Gasping, she clutched her sheets to her chest and backed against the headboard of her bed. "How did you get here?"

"Come on, that's all you have to say?" He ran his gloved hand through her hair and she drew back even farther.

"Get away from me."

"Aw, come on baby." As he moved to grope her, she screamed and fought-

And woke to find herself smacking Jeb.

"Az! Az, it's me!"

Relief flooded over her and she collapsed into him. "Oh thank goodness."

"It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe." He comforted as she cried into his shoulder. Several minutes passed before she pulled herself together and sat up.

"Thank you, Jeb. I'm all right."

"Do you want to take a walk?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay." He headed back into the sitting room, returning a moment later with a blanket. "Can I get you anything?" As she shook her head, he settled into the large chair he always occupied after she had a nightmare and set his sidearm down next to him.

"Jeb?" she said quietly after silence fell over the room again.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

-

"Right foot, doll. Start on your right. Your other right. Good."

Azkadellia watched from the side of the ballroom as Ambrose attempted to teach DG a simple three-count step.

"And one, two, three – look up, DG, you can't be staring at your feet the whole time."

"But I'm gonna step on your feet!"

"Just try it. And one, two, three-" Ambrose bit his lip as his pupil's foot landed on top of his.

"See? Glit-Ambrose, I'm no good at this!"

"You just have to get the rhythm. Azka-dee, come over here."

Az raised an eyebrow, but paced over to the Royal Advisor. "I haven't done this in ten years. At least."

He smiled at her. "It's not something you forget." DG stepped back as her sister took her place. Ambrose held out his hands. "Ready?"

She nodded. And suddenly, they were off. Ambrose was counting but she wasn't listening. She did know the steps. She thought back to a ball when she was around ten and had performed this dance in its entirety. She even had the same partner.

"Remembering the winter ball all those years ago?" He smiled at her.

"We had so much fun."

"We sure did."

A wave of sadness passed over Azkadellia as she thought of what happened to her best friend later. Just the memory still made her feel ill. Ambrose picked up on her mood change and slowed to a stop.

"I'm so sorry, my friend." She whispered brokenly in his ear.

He smiled sadly at her before taking her chin with his hand and kissing both of her cheeks. "We've been over this, Az. But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

She nodded, blinking back tears.

"That's better. Now straighten up, we've got to get DG dancing and we don't have a lot of time."

---

Even over the radio, Jeb could sense the strain in his father's voice. Something was wrong. He hurried down to the security office as requested to find Wyatt leaning, hands down on his desk. Anaia Sloane was in the seat opposite him.

"Close the door." Wyatt ordered flatly. Once Jeb obeyed, his father turned to the co-captain of the Rangers, the team in charge of hunting down renegade Longcoats. "Tell him what you told me."

Anaia ran her fingers through her short graying hair. "A couple of Rangers were hearing rumors about some Longcoats organizing themselves. We ran through a list of possible leaders but everyone of any importance was accounted for: captured or dead. Just to cover our bases, we sent some guys to check out Zero's iron suit."

Jeb's stomach dropped. Alarm tingled through him. "He's gone."

The Ranger nodded.

Wyatt pounded his fist on his desk, making his company jump. "Dammit!"

"We've got everyone on high alert, working extra shifts. Posters are going up all over the OZ. I've got some guys in the Realm listening for the latest."

Cain sat down heavily. "Sloane brought us photos of the suspected conspirators, but I'm sure we don't know all of them. Everyone's gonna need to memorize these faces."

Anaia produced a sheet of paper and handed it to Jeb. Zero's cocky sneer topped the page and it made his blood boil just to look at the sonofabitch. He recognized a few other faces below.

"I'll hand out copies."

"Good. Don't tell Azkadellia or DG yet."

"All right."

"And Jeb, make sure the others know what this means." He nodded before heading out of the office. Zero may be a lowlife bastard, but he was far from stupid. If there was a way in to the palace, he'd find it.

---

Azkadellia's dream returned that night. Jeb woke her again, but she didn't disclose the nightmarish contents to him. Zero had done enough to the Cains already and she need not raise the painful subject with him. She lay awake instead, silently staring at the dark ceiling and listening to Jeb's steady breathing across the room. _Zero isn't here. He's not even close. He's locked up somewhere in a tin suit._ She just couldn't seem to shake the image of him looming over her.

"I can hear your mind working from over here." Jeb commented from his chair.

She smiled in spite of herself. "This one's harder to get out of my head."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

She sighed. "Yes."

He paused. "Wanna play rummy?"

She laughed out loud. "I _knew_ you liked that game." As she turned on the light, Jeb dragged his chair over to the end of the bed, grinning. Az grabbed the deck of cards from her nightstand and started to shuffle.

"So how did DG's dance lessons go?"

A wry smile crossed her face. "I'll just say that Ambrose is going to have some pretty sore feet. She's getting the hang of it, though."

"She's got a few more days to practice. Maybe I should tell the guys to wear steel toed boots just in case." He grinned.

"Three more days. Our final dress fittings are tomorrow."

"How has that been going? I haven't heard any tantrums lately."

"We discussed the concept of 'simple yet elegant' with the seamstress and she's acting like it's the new wave of fashion. Deeg and I are both really happy with the results."

Jeb hesitated for a moment. "So, I know DG's dress is pink, what does yours look like?"

She looked up from dealing the cards. A mischevious grin flashed across her face. "Wouldn't you like to know? I'm not telling, it's going to be a surprise at the ball."

He laughed out loud at her sudden spunk.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just an amazing person, that's all."

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she looked down at her cards. "Well I don't know too many bodyguards that would be playing cards with me in the middle of the night." She raised her head to tentatively meet his eyes. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

He suddenly seemed very close, though he hadn't moved an inch. She didn't believe she'd ever fully understood their relationship, only that he was much more than her protection detail. He was her best friend and constant companion. One who saved her from gunmen and nightmares alike. He was safety. He would do anything she asked of him without question. The thought had entered her mind to ask him to hold her while she slept, but she was afraid that would be crossing a line or breaking a rule and the last thing she wanted was to get him in trouble.

He must have picked up on the tension and decided to diffuse it. He kissed her chastely on the forehead and grinned. "Now take your turn before I win."

* * *

I heart reviews and concrit!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Some language in here, but it was the only realistic word.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Azkadellia looked at herself in the mirror as DG reached across to add some blush to her cheeks. Her sister's big blue eyes lit up.

"Az, you look amazing." Az's signature shy smile crept across her face. Her sea-green dress did fit quite nicely. Modest, but flattering. "I love the sleeves on this thing." Az was partial to them, as well. The sleeve fit snugly from the shoulder to the elbow, at which point they opened and draped. "It looks like a real princess dress."

"What about yours, you fashion trend-setter?" The elder sister teased. DG's pale pink dress had only thin straps and left her shoulders, arms, and a good deal of her back exposed.

"Are you kidding? You should have seen some of the girls at prom. I wondered why they even bothered coming dressed. Everything was showing anyways. Besides, this has a flowy skirt, not a slinky one."

As Azkadellia considered what a garment like that would look like, there was a knock at the door.

"Ready, kid?" Wyatt's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, we're coming." DG yelled back. She patted her hair, squeezed her sister's hand, and opened the door.

For a moment, Az watched Cain and DG just stare at each other. Cain wore the dark blue dress uniform of the palace guard. Small colored bars that indicated his rank were stitched into the upper left of the chest. He held his cap in his hand.

Ambrose, standing behind Wyatt, caught her gaze and rolled his eyes. He had made a noble attempt to cover the scar on his head with his curly hair. His uniform was similar to Cain's, only green.

Deciding to get things moving, Az addressed Ambrose. "Well that looks better than the one you tromped around the OZ in."

Ambrose laughed. "Smells better, too." DG and Cain each stepped backwards and let him take the older princess's arm. As they started down the hall, Az heard Wyatt grumbling about having to beat men off of DG with a stick. Glancing sideways at Ambrose, he winked at her and squeezed her hand.

They took a series of halls that led them to the ballroom's back entrance. The prince consort was waiting for them. He kissed his older daughter's cheek and then took Wyatt's place to escort DG into her first formal event. As the captain of the guard signaled their entrance, Az held her breath.

---

Jeb had taken up post in the corner between the hors d'oeuvre table and the dais. People of importance from all over the region were milling around. He spotted fake smiles, disgustingly diplomatic small talk, and a few genuine greetings. This was definitely not his scene. He was unaccustomed to such a formal uniform. The jacket was completely wrinkle-free, the bars across the chest were bleach-white to match the stripe down the side of the pants, and his new boots were polished to a perfect shine. At least he had a cap he could pull down and glare out at suspicious people.

He had every face on that wanted poster memorized. Not one of them was going to get past him.

The musicians signaled the entrance of the princesses. Jeb straightened and removed his hat. Everyone around him stopped what they were doing and turned. The big deal was about DG tonight, but once Ambrose escorted Azkadellia into the ballroom, Jeb didn't catch anything else. She looked like a raven-haired angel in light green. Her long hair was half up, half cascading down her back in curls. She scanned the crowd nervously, eyes finally meeting his. She smiled and he realized he was gaping like an idiot.

As was common at a princess's debut, her father had the first dance with DG. Jeb crossed his fingers and held his breath as the music began. It turned out he needn't have worried. DG danced like she'd been doing it since birth. Her pink skirt swirled around her as she and the prince consort circled the dance floor.

His father came up beside him.

"She's good." Jeb commented.

Wyatt grinned and leaned over to whisper. "Yeah, but she only knows that one dance."

---

Az sat between her mother and Ambrose on the dais, looking out at the first annual Restoration Day Ball. She felt on edge. More than she should. Maybe it was the lack of sleep; she'd had the same nightmare each night for a week now.

She smiled as she watched her sister step on the foot of some nobleman she was dancing with. She was clearly the star of the show despite her remedial dancing skills. Wyatt Cain was never more than five quick strides away, ready to make anyone with wandering hands sorry they had any.

She glanced over at Jeb. He was talking on his radio and had that look he got when he was worried. Turning her attention to Wyatt, he had his finger in his ear, listening without taking his eyes off DG. When Jeb put his walkie-talkie back, he looked up at her. Seeing her concern, he mouthed "It's fine". She nodded slightly.

DG had another new partner now, a handsome dark haired young man that Az didn't recognize. Suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic, Az excused herself and, as discreetly as possible, made her way to the balcony for some fresh air.

---

Jeb was scrutinizing each face he came across. Apparently, there had been a scuffle at the door when a man tried to push his way in, but after a short struggle he was restrained and taken to a detainment cell. There was no confirmation whether he was a Longcoat from the poster or not. One song ended and DG's dance partner said something in her ear. She looked up at the dais and then moved quickly toward the door to the balcony as the crowd parted for her. Jeb looked up and realized the same thing that DG did. Az wasn't there. He started moving through the crowd as quickly as he could, but he was on the opposite side of the ballroom.

"Captain?" he said tersely into his radio.

"I'm on it. There's too many goddam people in the way."

---

Azkadellia took a deep breath of crisp night air, thankful that she was alone for a moment. Luminaries lit the main path to the palace and looked beautiful, casting wavering shadows. She heard the whinny of one of the guest's horses, tied just around the corner.

"Az!" DG came rushing out, followed by her dance partner. "Are you okay?"

The older princess glanced over her shoulder. "I'm fine. I was just getting some air."

"Okay. It is nice out here."

"Indeed it is." The dark haired man agreed. DG gasped and Az turned quickly to see him grab her sister and hold a knife to her throat. "Scream and I'll kill her."

Az was paralyzed with fear. "What do you want?"

The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a wet cloth, which he held over DG's mouth and nose. "The both of you." DG struggled for a moment before going limp. "She'll wake in a few hours. You keep your mouth shut and do what I say. You and your sister might survive." Moving to the edge of the balcony, he looked down. An accomplice waited below with two horses. The man below swung a rope up which DG's captor quickly tied to the rail. "Slide down. Now."

---

Jeb burst through the edge of the crowd a moment after his father, who was already on the radio. Two horses were running full-tilt away, and carrying light green and light pink clad riders.

"Rooftop! Do you have a shot?"

"No sir, the princesses are in the way."

"Fuck!" Wyatt nearly slammed his radio into the wall. Jeb climbed over the rail and hang-dropped down to the ground below, heading for the visitors' horses. His father wasn't far behind.

"Robbins, quarantine this place. Jeb and I are going after them."

"They're off palace grounds now, sir. They're heading east south east."

"Thanks Vetch."

Jeb swung himself up on the nearest horse and spurred it into a gallop. A few seconds later, Wyatt was taking the lead and they rushed after the kidnappers.

---

Az tried to calm her anxiety by taking even breaths. Both girls' hands had been bound, and DG's thrown over her captor to keep her on the horse as they fled. Az was blindfolded. They had entered the woods a while ago; she heard swishing of branches, crunching of underbrush, and the occasional leaf against her skin. She tried to guess how long they'd been riding. Two hours, perhaps? It felt like days. Without any sort of cloak, she was freezing. The man she was riding with had looked familiar to her before she was blindfolded. She tried to place him. The only thing she could think was that he could have been a Longcoat, and that didn't bode well for her and DG.

_Don't worry, _she told herself_. Cain won't let us get far. He and Jeb and the palace guard are probably coming for us right now_. She just hoped they got there before something happened to DG.

An eternity later, their pace slowed. They had apparently reached their destination. The men dismounted and she heard them tying the horses. She was then roughly yanked off the horse and shoved several feet. A flap of heavy cloth brushed her face. A tent. Forcing her into a rickety chair, the man tied her hands to the back. Another set of footsteps and the creak of another chair. DG must be there, too. The men left with a _swoosh_ of the tent flap. Being inside meant there was no wind, but Az was still freezing. Straining to hear any sound, she heard talking outside.

"The younger one started to wake so I blindfolded and gagged her."

She tried to figure out why she was there. What did these men want from them? Ransom? To kill them as a show of force? If they were former Longcoats, they couldn't possibly think they'd regain power.

She heard someone coming around the side of the tent. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped as hard as she could that it was one of the Cains. The tent flap rustled and someone strolled in with a relaxed pace before stopping. Her optimism evaporated. Jeb or Wyatt would be untying her now. Instead this man stood in front of her, as if taking in the situation. He took a step closer to her and she took in the all-too-familiar scent of a man she had hoped to death she'd never see again. She could only sit, petrified, as he ripped off her blindfold.

Just like in her nightmares, Zero grinned. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

I don't feel I wrote this chapter very well. I can't really put my finger on it. I edited it many times but I'm still not real happy with how it's written. Maybe the flow is kinda weird. Anyways, I heart suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter contains some strong language and non-explicit non-con.

* * *

"What do you want?" she whispered, terrified.

He stepped back. "That's what I get after three months? What do I want?"

When she didn't respond, he continued. "Well. A thank you might be in order."

She just stared at him.

"I organized the remaining Longcoats. Retrieved as many weapons as we could. Extracted you from the goody-goodies." He got up close and whispered so she could feel his breath on her ear. "I know you've been putting on quite a show for the family, but I know you, Azkadellia. Now that they least expect it, we can strike." He licked her ear and she shuddered as a wave of nausea passed over her. Unfazed, he pressed on. "I've been waiting for this a very long time." Lifting her hands from behind the chair, he forced her against the wall and refastened them to a spike over her head.

She was petrified with fear.

"I know the roles were usually the other way around," he said, pressing against her as she squirmed. "But a little reversal can be exciting. And restraint was never my strong suit, was it?"

Az suddenly felt dirty. The kind of dirty she could never wash off. Memories too awful even to share with Raw came flooding back. "Please let us go." She pleaded softly.

He slowly ripped down the front of her dress to expose her undergarments. Two tears escaped her eyes as she realized her cause was lost.

---

Jeb stepped silently behind his father as they approached the enemy camp. He cursed his stupid dress uniform. If anyone was looking for them, the white stripes on their chests would be a dead giveaway. What was the point of a uniform you can't do your job in? At least they were dark blue and not bright red.

Wyatt took a step to his right, behind a small line of shrubs. Jeb followed, crouching out of sight. The largest tent wasn't more than 50 yards in front of them. They observed movements for several minutes before a disturbance came from the main tent.

A woman's painful cry was followed by an angry male voice.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Stop, please just stop." A familiar voice pleaded.

"Bitch, you'll take it and like it."

Those words froze Jeb to the core. He'd heard them before. He was tied up and held at gunpoint in the cabin he shared with his mother, sitting by while she was brutally assaulted by his mortal enemy.

Throwing all tactical training to the wind, he leapt from behind his hiding place and, ignoring his father's hissing protests, single-mindedly ran as fast as he could to Azkadellia.

---

Shouting at the entrance to the tent caused Zero to pause before withdrawing from Azkadellia and heading for the door.

"He was about to enter, sir. We were able to restrain him. He was armed with these."

Zero laughed. She lifted her head looked into the eyes of the one she both hoped and dreaded it would be. Jeb continued to struggle against his bonds, never taking his eyes off her.

"Scour the forest. He didn't come alone." After all but one of his men had left, she saw only his calculating glare. "If you're not so willing, maybe your mother's angel over here-"

"No!" she cried, and all eyes were on her. "Zero, I'll do what you want, just leave her alone."

DG was trying to yell and kick, to no avail.

"Sedate that one, please." He called over his shoulder. "You're right about one thing: you will do what I want."

Jeb was forced onto a chair next to DG, still fighting. The chemical-soaked rag was held over DG's face again and after a moment, she stopped struggling.

Az just wanted to die. Her insides were rotting. She actually willed her heart to stop beating. It was one thing to go through this again, another for Jeb to watch.

Zero was as angry as she'd ever seen him. "This is what I get? After everything I went through for you? I was ready to hand your kingdom back to you! You used to be a lot more exciting. You ungrateful…who are you taking it from now? Mini-Cain?"

A loud crack from behind him caused Zero to turn, then laugh. Jeb had managed to break the chair he was tied to and was trying valiantly to release himself from his bonds. Zero whistled and the Longcoat came back, toting a pistol that he held straight to Jeb's head. Jeb stopped struggling. Azkadellia closed her eyes.

"Now, back to business."

---

After it was over, Az dangled limply from her wrists. Her head drooped against her chest, curtained by messy black hair. Blood trickled down her legs. Jeb was filled with pure, unadulterated rage. Fury he hadn't experienced since his mother's murder. He felt it would explode out of him, sending the tent up in flames. Instead, he sat on the broken chair, cold steel of the pistol against his temple. The only thing keeping him there was the knowledge that he couldn't help her if he was dead.

Shots rang out across the camp. A minute later, Wyatt Cain was escorted in.

"He shot four men before we got to him."

Zero sauntered up to him. "Cain. I knew it was just a matter of time before you showed up. I knew mini-Cain didn't come this far all by himself. I'm sorry you missed it, I just had some fun with the princess here, the kind I had with your wife a few times."

Wyatt spat directly in his eye. "You're not even worthy to speak of her."

After letting the insult sink in, Zero grabbed his gun from its holster and shoved it against Cain's head.

"You've slipped through my fingers too many times, Cain. It ends here."

"That it does." Agreed a female voice, followed by the click of a gun cocking. Zero whipped around. Anaia Sloane and the Rangers had the rest of his men lined up and disarmed outside the tent.

Cain was suppressing a smirk. "You didn't think I walked in here all by myself, did you?"

Jeb's captor dropped his pistol and was escorted out, allowing Jeb to quickly untie his hands. Zero looked rapidly back and forth for an escape.

"Drop the gun." Sloane's voice was even but deadly serious.

He slowly reached to set down his gun, and then made a last ditch attempt to run out the other side of the tent. Sloane's shot missed low, not wanting to accidentally hit anyone else. Reflexively, Jeb grabbed the fallen pistol and as the former Longcoat captain came barreling past, shot him in the stomach.

A look of pure shock came over Zero. His eyes were wide as he stared at Jeb. As he slumped to the floor and bled out, Jeb stood frozen in place. He didn't take his eyes off him until he had breathed his last.

His father snapped him back into reality by barking orders. "We need some blankets in here! Someone get word back that we need some trucks, we're not transporting all these assholes on horseback. Someone untie me, please!"

Jeb ran over and immediately cut down Azkadellia, catching her gently and lowering her to the ground. Her only response was to curl up with her knees against her chest. He placed his uniform jacket over her.

Wyatt quickly released DG and checked her over. A Ranger came in with an armful of wool blankets. "The Ranger supply van just got here. Sloane suggested you take it and get the princesses back."

"Unload the supplies and then we'd be much obliged."

Az clung to the blanket but shrank away when Jeb went to touch her shoulder. Hurt, he backed off. She showed no response.

His father went to help clear out the van.

"Az? Az, it's just me, Jeb."

She continued to hug her knees and stare at the ground.

"We're going to get you back to the palace and the medics can take care of you, all right?"

The tent flap rustled.

"I'll put DG up in the cab with me and you and Azkadellia can sit in back. There are some blankets back there to keep her comfortable." His father scooped up the younger princess and headed back out.

"Az, I'm going to move you out to the van so we can get back home, okay?"

When he was again met with silence, he slowly moved to pick her up. She flinched and began trembling like a leaf as he stood with her.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." She whispered. He felt like someone was suffocating his heart. "Please don't hurt me." She repeated until he'd climbed into the back of the van and set her down.

"Azkadellia," He stated quietly, "I would die before hurting you."

She didn't respond, but two tears trailed down her cheeks as she took up her former huddled position in the corner of the van.

It was easy to tell when DG woke up, because the vehicle came to a screeching halt. Jeb's head smacked against the side of the van. Seconds later, the rear door sprang open. Bedraggled, she jumped in the back, party dress dirty and wearing Wyatt's uniform coat.

"Az!" She reached out for her sister's hands but as they touched, it sparked and DG pulled away as if burned. "Ouch! She doesn't want to let me in."

Azkadellia's eyes moved up to look at her. "You don't want to share this, little sister."

The younger princess's large blue eyes narrowed. "You paid the price for me alone once before. You saved me back there and I don't care if it hurts, we're doing it together." She grabbed both her sister's hands and held on.

---

Az reluctantly opened up to her sister's persistence and let everything flow between them. All her pain, her humiliation; the fact that _she had let it happen again_. Memories of the witch forcing her through her first time. She opened her eyes. DG was looking straight at her with tears flowing down her face. Then Azkadellia felt something else. Reassurance and comfort. Feelings her sister was sending through to her. And a phrase DG herself had been told on many an occasion: _It's not your fault_.

* * *

Reviews & concrit = love


	5. Chapter 5

Jeb's bonfire of fury had settled to the size of a fireplace as a reluctant Az allowed him to carry her inside to the infirmary. He made his way through the halls quickly, giving looks of death to anyone staring. He could hear DG's bare feet padding rapidly behind him on the marble floors, trying to keep up with his pace.

Pushing through the infirmary door, he saw the medics had a gurney ready. He set Azkadellia down as gently as possible before chasing anyone that wasn't female out of the room. DG stood next to him at his position by the door, a respectable distance away from the examination. The queen and prince consort arrived hurriedly and Jeb heard his father speaking to them in the hall.

"How bad was it?" the prince consort asked.

"Bad." Was all Wyatt had to say.

Jeb's senses fuzzed out. He had let this happen to her. It was his job to protect her, and she lay feet away, a broken mess. He never could seem to protect anyone, could he? First his mother, now the princess. He must be the most incompetent fool to ever wear a Royal Guard uniform.

He looked down at his filthy shirt and pants. Blood splattered the front. He didn't know whether it was Zero's or Azkadellia's. Maybe it was both. His cap had been lost at some unknown point during the night.

After the better part of an hour, the senior medic, a tall slender redhead, brought in the royal family.

"We gave her a light sedative and she's resting comfortably now. I'd like to keep her several more hours. After that she's free to go, but she _must_ take it easy. She has a lot of cuts and bruising that need to heal. She'll be sleeping for the next few hours. I suggest getting some rest."

The queen was convinced to lay down for a few hours only after vows that she would be notified the moment Azkadellia was awake. Wyatt marched DG back to her quarters for fresh clothing, if nothing else.

After they had left, Jeb felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the prince consort.

"Go get cleaned up, son."

"Thank you sir, but I'm-"

"Jeb. When my daughter wakes up, I don't think you should be covered in blood. I'll stand right here until you get back."

Finally acquiescing, he left the infirmary and started down the hall. Passing a window, he did a double take. Color was beginning to tint the horizon, but the window still acted like a mirror from the dark outside. He looked like hell. He had dirt and blood smeared on his face and in his hair. He'd almost forgotten how messy it was to shoot someone at point-blank range.

Instead of heading up to change clothes, he found himself outside in the crisp dawn air heading to the Guard practice range. The long, narrow building contained facilities for shooting practice, as well as hand-to-hand combat. As he expected, it was empty at this hour. At the shooting range, he took out the sidearm his father had returned to him before they left the Longcoat camp. It was full. He hadn't fired one goddam shot from it. Taking aim at the paper target, he unloaded every bullet dead center. Unsatisfied, he pulled out his knife and threw it. It hit the target's head.

He moved over to the human dummy, throwing a few punches. Still frustrated, the swings came faster and faster until his was furiously beating on it. His knuckles started to seep but still he continued. He kept going until he had absolutely no strength left and collapsed, exhausted. On his back, staring up at the crossbeams of the building, he realized what he had to do.

His father was sitting at his desk, staring at a pile of paperwork when Jeb, freshly showered and in clean clothes, knocked twice and opened the door.

"Son. DG's sleeping and I thought I'd try and get some work done. What can I do for you?"

Stepping forward resolutely, Jeb presented him with a sheet of paper. "I'm requesting transfer to the Rangers."

Wyatt blinked twice, then twice more before taking his eyes off his son and looking at the paper he was handed. Then he looked up again. "Are you sure?"

"Hunting Longcoats is what I'm good at. Protection detail…well it's become painfully obvious it's not my strong suit."

"Jeb," his father began.

"Father, don't. I'm sure."

The older man carefully regarded him for a moment. "I'll pass it on to Sloane, but you have to inform the princess."

Jeb paused, then nodded. He quickly turned and headed to pack his belongings.

It took him several minutes to remember where he had put his pack. He hadn't needed it since he began work at the palace. He had been pleased to find a place to call home, but apparently he wasn't cut out for that. There were no other skills he possessed with which to make a living. He certainly couldn't carve miniature horses full-time. No, the only thing he knew how to do was kill Longcoats. So that's what he would do.

His bed was refusing to collapse properly and he was about to kick it when the door opened softly.

"Jeb." He turned. It was DG. "She's awake."

"Listen, I-"

"She's asking for you."

---

Az had woken to the bleach-white of the infirmary. She glanced around. Jeb was not in the room. Her father was standing in the corner where she expected the younger Cain to be.

The prince consort noticed she was awake and sent a medic to the queen before approaching her bed. "Hi there, sweetheart." He gently took her hand.

"Hi Daddy." She whispered. Ugh. Everyone probably knew everything by now.

"How are you feeling?"

She gave a slight shrug. That was a question that would take several hours to answer fully.

He nodded, looking away for a moment. When he met her eyes again, she could see tears bottled up. "You're not in pain, are you?" he asked, barely audible.

She shook her head. "The medics are doing a good job."

He leaned over and continued in a broken whisper. "Honey, I am so sorry you had to go through that. I would do anything to be able to take it away from you right now."

"Daddy," she started, but her mother came bursting through the door. Her father quickly wiped his face, straightened his jacket, and gave Az a quick wink before her mother smothered her in a giant hug.

"Oh, my Azkadellia, I was scared to death we'd lost you."

Az managed a small fake smile. "I'm fine, Mother."

DG came running in next. She looked refreshed from the last time Az had seen her. "Hey! Glad to see you're awake. Guess what Cain found out about those Longcoats-"

"DG." Said Cain sharply from the doorway. "That can wait, don't you think?"

"Oh…of course."

Az breathed a sigh of relief. She put on a smile and nodded along for several more minutes before claiming fatigue. As her family excused themselves, she stopped DG.

"Deeg, where's Jeb?"

Her sister frowned. "I'm not sure. He hasn't been in?"

She shook her head.

"I'll find him and send him down. He's probably doing paperwork or something."

Fifteen minutes later, the infirmary door opened again. She stopped counting ceiling tiles to watch him walk in. Her relief at seeing the sight was quickly tempered by the strange look on his face.

"Hi." She started.

"Hi." He replied. He stood awkwardly by her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

Giving a small wry grin, she answered honestly. "I've been better. Whatever the medics gave me is helping a lot."

He nodded, clearly avoiding looking her in the eye.

And all of a sudden, it made sense. He had seen what had happened to her, heard Zero's words. _He knew she was damaged goods_.

The weight of the realization nearly crushed her. The one person she could rely on above all others to protect her from her demons had finally seen too much. It took an iron will to stay composed as he began to speak.

"Listen, I just, umm, I, after what happened, uh." He took a breath and fixed his eyes against the side wall. "I'm transferring." Her heart stopped. "To the Rangers. I think it'll be a better fit. I just want you to understand-"

"Mr. Cain." She interrupted coldly. The formality caught his attention and he was finally looking right at her. "I believe I understand quite well. I thank you for your service."

He stood frozen for a moment, uncomprehending.

"You are dismissed."

He understood her clear invitation to leave and nodded once before turning on his heel and striding out.

She gave him plenty of time to get out of earshot before bursting into tears.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Alas, I have become that which I hate: a deadbeat author, ignoring my unfinished story. I felt like everything moved way too fast in chapter 6, but I couldn't figure out how to slow it down. This revised chapter applies the brakes a bit, so here is our new and (hopefully) improved chapter 6, followed shortly by a chapter 7.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Azkadellia's reaction was not at all what Jeb had anticipated. But she had been quite clear in discharging him, so, confused, he went back up to her quarters to finish packing. A half hour later, the few belongings he had come with were rolled up in his pack. His bed was collapsed and stowed under the sitting room sofa. He slung his dusty bedroll and backpack over his shoulder and took a last look at the room. Like he'd never been there.

The door to his father's office was open.

"Jeb, come in. Where are you going? You know I won't see Sloane for another two days."

"She can find me at the cabin near the Crack. I appreciate the opportunity you gave me here, Father. And I'll write and visit as often as I can."

Wyatt sighed. "If you're sure."

Jeb nodded.

"Then it's been a pleasure, son." The captain of the guard walked around to embrace his son. "Take care."

---

Since Cain had business to attend to, DG stopped in to check on her sister. To her surprise, Az had been released with instructions to get a shower and lots of rest. So she went upstairs to her sister's quarters. She heard the crying as soon as she opened the bedroom door and hurried through into the bathroom.

Azkadellia was in the shower, bawling her eyes out and attempting to scrub the dirty feeling off herself when DG came in.

"Az! Az, you're scrubbing yourself raw. Stop. Stop! What's wrong?" The younger princess wrestled the soap and cloth from her hands, shut off the scalding water, wrapped her in a towel, and sat her down on the closed toilet.

"He's…he's gone." She managed in between sobs.

"Who?"

It took her a moment. "Jeb."

"What? What!? Where did he go?"

"He left. He doesn't like me anymore. I…I'm not good enough."

"His stuff is all gone?"

She nodded miserably. "He's transferring to the Rangers."

A determined look came over DG. She brought in a nightgown and robe from the closet. "Put these on and try to get some rest." She wiped Az's tears with a tissue and kissed both her cheeks. I'll be back soon."

She was out the door before Azkadellia could ask where she was going.

---

The cabin was just how Jeb had left it. Dustier, of course, but the same. He ran a clothes line between two nearby trees to air out his bedding. The fireplace was a mess, so he cleaned out the ash. All the surfaces had to be wiped down, and he swept out every room. The well was still in good shape, the roof seemed to be holding up, and even the tool shed looked good. He would be able to spend a few days there with no problems.

He sharpened his old ax and was splitting logs for firewood when he heard someone coming through the forest on horseback. Several someones, actually.

---

As DG approached the cabin, she jumped off her horse and walked with purpose up to the door.

"Jeb? Jeb Cain!" The heavy wood door opened easily, but the home was empty.

There was more noise from the forest before Wyatt came into sight. He galloped right up to the door before hopping off his horse, clearly furious.

"DG, are you _trying_ to kill me? You said you were going to see your sister, not borrow a horse and ride across the OZ alone."

"He's gone."

Temporarily diverting his attention, Wyatt gave the cabin a once-over. "He was here. Not too long ago."

"Where would he have gone?"

Cain walked back out to the yard, crouching over some tracks several yards away. "The Rangers have been here. He would have left with them."

DG closed the door firmly and went back to her horse. "Which way?"

"Deeg, we have to get back to the palace. I can't have you gone all night on some half-cocked-"

"I'm following them. You can go back if you want, but you're not stopping me."

Inwardly, he rolled his eyes. He could drag her back forcibly, but she'd likely manage to sneak out in the middle of the night and then where would he be? He pointed west. "Let's go."

---

Azkadellia was sitting on her bed hugging her knees when a soft knock at the door startled her. She pulled her robe tight and called, "Come in."

Raw entered the room hesitantly, but was encouraged by a small smile from the princess. "Dear friend, please, sit down."

He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Raw, I-"

"No words." He interrupted gently. Extending his hands, he continued. "Princess must share."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to deal with this. Reaching out, she placed her slender hands in his larger ones.

---

Cain slowed his horse to a walking pace and DG followed suit. "They'll travel until nightfall. I don't think we're going to reach them before it's too dark to see. And I'd rather not sneak up on them at midnight. We need a place to camp."

DG pursed her lips. She did not want to wait, but she was lucky Wyatt hadn't dragged her back home straight from the cabin and knew when she shouldn't push her luck. "It'll be like old times, right?"

"Sure, but who will talk all night long if Zipperhead's not here?"

She reached across and punched him in the arm. "Find us a place to camp. And if you're not nice, _I'll_ talk all night long."

---

Azkadellia didn't sleep much that night. Everything felt off. Deeg hadn't returned, Cain went off after her, and someone who wasn't Jeb was keeping watch outside her door. She considered asking Robbins if he wanted to play rummy, but dismissed the idea with a laugh. Four hours after midnight, she turned on her lamp and dealt a hand of solitaire.

* * *

Better? Worse? Indifferent? Cookies? Let me know. My apologies for letting it go so long :(


	7. Chapter 7

Ta da! Chapter 7. In case I haven't reminded you in a few chapters, I sadly own nothing and scifi owns all things.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Jeb dragged his belongings out of his tent into the crisp morning air at the edge of camp and started disassembling it. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but he'd get used to it again. He hadn't expected to run into the Rangers for at least a few days. _Best to get back into the swing of things sooner rather than later, right?_ The second time around, this lifestyle didn't seem as appealing.

He stopped his work when the last person he expected to see emerged from around the neighboring tent.

DG marched over to him.

"DG, what are you-" The sound of her slap echoed in the clearing. "Ow, what the-" She smacked him again.

"You sonofabitch. I can't believe you did that to my sister, you insensitive idiot!" She kept going after him, calling him all sorts of names he'd never heard of until he grabbed her wrists and held on. He narrowly avoided a kick to the groin.

"Whoa, whoa there, Princess. Slow down." She was still trying to wrestle her arms away. "What are you talking about?"

"She trusted you, and when you found out she's been through a lot of crap, you cut and run!"

He froze. "Is that what you think happened?"

DG stopped struggling. "Yes." She said, now more uncertain.

"Wait." Jeb's heart stopped as he stared down DG. "Is that what Az thinks?"

DG's compassion for her sister was written on her face. "She thinks she's damaged. And you don't want anything to do with her because of it."

He couldn't get to his horse fast enough.

"Where's your stuff?" DG called after him.

"Behind the tent." He yelled over his shoulder as he spurred the horse and galloped into the woods.

"Sure, I'll tell Anaia you're leaving!" Called Wyatt, rolling his eyes. "How did you get me to swear to not interfere with your 'talk'? That could have been handled with a lot more maturity."

"Remember? _This is the song that never ends, yes it goes-_"

"Stop stop stop! I got it. I'll get his gear, go find Sloane and tell her she's down one man."

---

Even at top speed, the trip back to the palace seemed to take an eternity. It was early evening before he even caught sight of the palace in the distance. Suddenly her response to his resignation made sense. Of course she'd blame herself first. She must feel awful. He didn't slow at all as he burst onto the palace grounds, but continued right up to the front entrance before pulling the reins and leapt off while the horse was still slowing down. The steps he took three at a time and raced down the corridor and threw open the door to her quarters. Before he could get to the bedroom door, it was opened for him courteously from the inside by Raw.

Azkadellia stood quickly, her hand flying to her mouth in surprise. "Jeb!"

It was then he realized that after his hours to think, he had prepared nothing to say. He stood there, dusty and sweating, completely at a loss for words. He was vaguely aware of the seer excusing himself, just watching the emotions on the princess's face flicker from shock to hope to curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I…I…I'm sorry." He stammered. "I left 'cause I'm not competent enough to keep you safe."

She looked perplexed. "What?"

His eyes fell to the floor. "It was my job to protect you and Zero stole you from under my nose in a palace full of people and I can't let that happen again. My selfish reasons for wanting to remain on your detail can't outweigh your safety. You deserve the best, and I'm sure that's not me."

She stepped toward him, disbelieving. "That's what you think?"

Jeb shuffled his dirty boots, looking at the floor.

She let out a sound that was half-laugh, half cry. "You think you're not good enough for me?"

She approached him and lifted his chin to look in her wet eyes.

"You," she said, blinking back tears,"Are the very soul of courage and virtue. You made me believe people could accept me again. You've risked your life for me. You're everything good." Her eyes fell. "I, on the other hand-"

His index finger pinned her lips closed before she could continue. "Don't even start that." His voice was thick with emotion. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that."

"Please don't leave me." She whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He knew then he'd never be able to deny her anything. And he was going to spend his whole life that way. He nodded. She threw her arms around him and despite his better judgment, he breathed into her ear, "I love you."

---

Her lips were on his almost before she'd realized what she was doing. He was back, he was staying, and _he loved her_. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten so darn lucky. His jacket had that woodsy smell she identified as his, and when he pulled away moments later, she buried her face in it, taking it in. She felt the vibration of his voice when he spoke.

"You need to rest."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course. I'm a bit dusty, but-"

"Your stuff's in here!" DG called through the door as she set his bag down with an audible thud.

Az could feel Jeb suppressing a laugh. "Thank you!" he called back.

A few minutes later, she was laying on top of her blankets, curled up against his side with her head on his shoulder. His arm was around her and she really wished she could pause time. Tipping her head up, she whispered, "I love you, too."

Unable to stop his grin, he turned to look at her, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "You, Princess, are supposed to be sleeping."

"I know, but I keep thinking I'll wake up and this won't be real."

He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I promise I'll be right here the whole time."

She smiled and allowed her tired eyes to close, not worrying about her dreams.

* * *

Okay, so do I end it here? Do I put in a rediculously fluff-tastic final chapter to make you gag? Should I actually make sugar cookies out of the batter that's been sitting in my fridge? Or just eat it as batter? I need your guidance, faithful readers!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's my happy last chapter! Many thanks for sticking with me!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

As the pain crested, Azkadellia leaned back into the pillows and pushed.

"Good, good!" Encouraged the midwife.

Sweat poured down her forehead.

"You're doing great, Az!" DG assured as she used a soft rag to keep the perspiration from her sister's eyes. Their mother had been so excited and nervous DG had to escort her out before Azkadellia snapped at her for being such a distraction. The queen now sat in the adjoining room with her husband and the Cain men.

"Breathe, your highness." The midwife instructed. "It's almost over."

"You said that ten minutes ago." She bit back. It felt like her lower half was coming apart. As another contraction hit, she pushed again.

"I can see the head!"

DG moved down to look. "Oh." She said, her face a mixture of horror and amazement. "It's got your hair."

Az growled at her.

"One more push, your highness."

She gathered her strength and put everything she had into one last effort.

---

"Son, you're going to wear a hole in that floor."

Jeb didn't respond, his boots keeping a regular rhythm as he paced the waiting room. The queen was chattering on but he hadn't been listening for the last fifteen minutes. His father sat close by, clearly amused by Jeb's anxiety.

He hadn't heard an update since the queen came to sit with them a half hour before. Az was in there delivering their child and he was standing out here doing nothing. He should be in there. DG said that on the Otherside, both the baby's father and mother are in the delivery room. But in the OZ, it was unheard of. He was considering busting through the doors regardless when a high pitched cry came through. He froze.

"It's a girl!" DG yelled.

The waiting room erupted. Jeb was shaking hands and giving hugs in a daze. He had a daughter. _They_ had a daughter. A child of their own. It was only a few moments before the midwife opened the door.

His wife was sitting up, exhausted, hair plastered to her face, and she'd never looked more beautiful. The bundle in her arms was almost too small to be real. A tuft of black hair poked out from under the tiny hat.

Az smiled and lifted the child. "Come meet your daughter." Jeb reached out and took her as gently as he could, as if she were made of porcelain. The small eyelids fluttered and then ice-blue eyes were looking up at him. She didn't cry, but simply gazed up, studying his face.

"She's the most perfect thing ever." He whispered.

DG couldn't hold the grandparents back any longer.

"My Azkadellia, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, mother."

"You've got a beautiful baby there, son." Cain declared. "Now what's her name?"

Jeb grinned and locked eyes with his wife.

"Well," she started, suddenly unsure of herself. "If it was all right with you, we were, um, hoping to name her Adora."

Jeb was treated to the very rare occurrence of his father being surprised speechless. After a moment, his face and voice softened. "Of course. Of course."

DG casually stepped behind Wyatt and squeezed his hand.

The queen smiled approvingly. "A lovely name."

Jeb passed Adora Gale Cain to her grandmother and took his wife's hand.

"How are you?"

She looked straight into his eyes and smiled. "Tired. And absolutely perfect." She looked over at her father, who was placing his finger into Adora's hand. Returning her attention to her husband, she asked, "How about you?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "The same." They both gazed over at their baby. "Absolutely perfect."


End file.
